


The Santa Hat

by Dancerlittle



Series: Newsies Christmas Fics [18]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Christmas fic, F/F, newsbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerlittle/pseuds/Dancerlittle
Summary: Katherine is insistent that Sarah wears the Santa Hat . . . but for what reason?
Relationships: Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer
Series: Newsies Christmas Fics [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011879
Kudos: 5





	The Santa Hat

“Come on, just wear the Santa hat for a little bit?” Kat gave her wife a look, holding out the red hat. 

Sarah returned the look and shook her head. “Not sure why you just can’t wear the stupid hat?”

“Because I’ve already got red hair and it’ll clash.” Kat gave her a look. “Just wear it for a little bit.” 

Sighing loudly, she snatched that hat from her wife’s hands, throwing it on top of her head before giving her a look. “There, happy?”

“Ecstatic!” Kat clapped her hand happily, reaching for her phone to snap a photo. 

Sarah’s eyes went wide. “You didn’t mention ANYTHING about taking a photo.” 

“This will be just for us . . . or maybe our Christmas card.” Kat shrugged, sitting beside her, holding out her phone to snap the photo. 

Sarah gave her a look, before a smile crossed her lips. “All I can say is that I love you and you’re evil.” 

“I’m innocent as they come.” Kat retorted, pressing close to her side with a grin. “Now smile.” 

Kat took several photos, the phone making a noise with each one. Leaning back in her chair, she quickly flipped through them, nodding in satisfaction with her photography skills. “Perfect. Thank you darlin’.” 

Tugging on her hand, Sarah brought her closer, leaning down to kiss her. “Love you Kat.” 

“Love you too Sarah.” Pressing a quick kiss to her lips, she grinned before raising her eyebrows. “Shall we go decorate some cookies?” 

Nodding, Sarah allowed Kat to pull her into the kitchen where dozens of sugar cut out cookies laid cooling from the morning’s baking session. Turning on her Bluetooth speaker, Kat bounced along to the upbeat Christmas music blaring as she whipped up icing. Sarah, meanwhile, grabbed all of their sprinkles and decorating items, including marshmallows, chocolate chips, and peppermint candies. 

Several hours later, a ding on their phones interrupted their decorating. Sarah picked up her phone, eyes widened while reading the text. “Katherine, dearest?” 

Looking up from her gingerbread man, Kat gave Sarah a curious look. “Yes darlin’?” 

“Why does Spot owe you $50 bucks?” Sarah bit her lip, not knowing if she wanted to know what her wife was up to. 

Sighing, she cursed under her breath, giving Sarah a look. “Now don’t be upset with me . . . but Spot bet me that you wouldn’t wear that Santa hat. The only thing is that I couldn’t tell you there was a bet.” 

“So that’s why you were so insistent on me wearing it?” Sarah grinned. 

Quickly nodding her head, Kat grinned. “Spot swore up and down that you would never wear it because of how perfect your hair always is. I told him that I would get you to wear it but I couldn’t say anything about the bet. I had to send him the nanny cam video to prove it.” 

“I should be upset with you but all I want to do is kiss you senselessly. And collect that $50 from Spot just to laugh in his face.” Sarah said, leaning over locking her lips with Kat’s. 

“One of the many reasons I love you.” Kat grinned, putting her hand on Sarah’s cheek, kissing her once more. “Now how about we move this make out session to a more comfortable spot?” 

Sarah raised her eyebrow. “You’re willing to give up frosting cookies?” 

“When it involves making out with you, hell yes.” Kat grinned, scooting back from the table, holding her hand out for Sarah to take. 

The cookies were soon forgotten about as the two giggled and slammed the bedroom door behind them. Best $50 bucks bet ever! 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Newsbians . . . . feedback would be wonderful!


End file.
